vanessaatalantafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Dec. 11 While doing a search on Twitter for #arg, unfiction user Crescent finds Vanessa Atalanta's Twitter profile. We quickly discover she has a Facebook profile as well as a Yahoo! profile and blog. Vanessa writes a blog entry. Vanessa is worried about her uncle, who is "on a slow decline" healthwise. He wants her to work on a family tree project for him on the 'net. She wants to use Ancestry, but can't as it's not free; decides to use Genes Reunited instead. It seems she is fighting a little bit of depression about some event that has happened, and she says, "can't believe it was 10 years ago. still, time's always been odd for me." She likes going for walks, and likes LOLcats. Dec. 12 Vanessa's uncle gives her a key to his desk, telling her "there may not be much time" and asking her to post the papers from the desk online and share them with her friends. The key has a number on it: 73939133. She doesn't know why this number is on the key. Dawn mentions that this is the largest right-truncatable prime number. One of her tweets says, "lolcatz a bit too close to home today." While we are not sure, this seems to refer to a picture on the LOLcats site of a rolled-up carpet with a cat sitting on top of it, with the caption, "BODY?" We find she does indeed have a listing at Genes Reunited, but have difficulty finding a free way to access it. Dec. 13 When Vanessa accepts Dawn's Facebook friend request, one of the things she mentions is that her uncle never allowed her near his desk when she was a child; "seems odd now." Vanessa blogs again. She goes to church, even though she has difficulty doing so: "hard to believe in all the saints and stuff - uncle still swears by them but me, how can i after the last 10 years?" She mentions having difficulty getting things to display properly on the family tree websites. She also can't scan too much at a time as she is having to rely on the library's scanner, which she can only use free for a half-hour at a time. Later, she blogs that her friend Claire tells her she'll put the family tree online properly for her. Vanessa finds it odd that her uncle has all these papers in one place and recommends she only have 1 password: "i mean the desk has the key i have and thats it but if i were a robber i could just break into it and take stuff - not so secure. to be fair though nothing really valuable in the desk, just maths notes and a few maps of london ... odd scribbled notes on side though. i know a bit of latin, whch it looks like but never did classics." Her blog post also contains the phrase "ainmal-sulutit sutlucco". Claire Hoskyns is added as a friend to Vanessa's Facebook, and tells Vanessa in a wall post that she put up Vanessa's family tree on TribalPages (though we are unable to find said tree at the time). Vanessa wakes up in the middle of the night after having a bad dream: "raven. soemthing about writing or.. damn. cant remember. LOL no more cheese for me." She reports more about this on Facebook: :Just woken up from a really bad dream. There was a raven looking at me really intently who then flew over Hyde Park, calling out my uncle's voice "the pale fire will burn". I'm scared. The nurses haven't called so I know uncle J is ok but still. No more cheesy chips for me! Dec. 14 Vanessa runs into issues with getting to the library to scan more pages as one library is closed and the others' hours were not what she'd expected. Unfiction user disza (Jane Doh on FB) receives a friend request on Facebook from a Vladimir Sirin: "I cannot explain how I know you. The future is too dependent on the elements of change. Needless to say, the game cannot be won by the red queen. Help me. Angulus Ridet Greenwich" We figure out that Vlad is referring to Vanessa as the Red Queen when he mentions that the Red Queen is going to the library & that he is going to try to meet her in person. Later, Vanessa reports having had a feeling of being watched. Dawn receives a message from Claire explaining how to get into the TribalPages site, and from there finds out whose death Vanessa has been referring to: "Annabel Cardui died December 11, 1999 -- 10 years ago. Note says 'miss you mum'. Also looks like her dad passed away the same year she was born." Vanessa mentions being cold and needing a better coat, and Claire mentions to her the idea of getting a combo printer that includes a scanner. After some encouragement from us, Vanessa heads out to buy both the scanner and a coat. During this time, she spends a LOT of time talking to "this really nice guy I met in the store" while we and Claire and Vlad all freak out wondering where she is. The periods puzzle begins. Vanessa scans some pictures and posts them to the 73939133 group on Facebook. Dec. 15 Sarah Tallon/theclaw posts some better/enhanced versions of pictures Vanessa posted earlier, including a version of the Manchester University document which allows us to read the "grey letters" in the background that Vanessa had mentioned. Vanessa writes a blog post: i hate computers. or rather my scanner, the software it comes with mucked up the machine. Worked last night until 11:10 this morning when an error message came up and a small popup think thats what they're called? PLEASE ENTER CODE: (binary code omitted here, but included on the Puzzles page) thanks V The time at which the computer stops working, 11:10, is noteworthy as it contains the 111 number that Vladimir is obsessed with. We are able to decode the binary message and determine that a password is needed, probably related to Cynthia Phanes Cardui or her DOB (29 Jul 1923). Vladimir makes reference to "borrowed robes" in a conversation with James; this turns out to be a Macbeth reference. Vladimir has a very interesting conversation with James about a German bombing raid. Dec. 16 Vanessa blocks Vlad on Facebook, after writing on his Wall, "youre very creepey and i dont like you. im blocking you as f now please dont bother me again thank you." She also makes the 73939133 FB group closed to the public. With Claire's help, Vanessa is able to figure out that the password needed to clear the binary error message is CYNTHIAPHANES. She scans and posts a few more images. Partway through her scanning activities today, Vanessa gets a text message from John, who wants to meet her that night for a date. After excitedly telling us about this, she says, via her FB status, :ok. had REALLY odd sensation. like someone walked over my grave or something. right closing desk and gonna get ready for date! LOL Vanessa calms herself down from this odd feeling by looking out at the beauty of Greenwich in the snow & the green line shining out in the night. While waiting for her date, Vanessa continues to scan, but comes across one item that bothers her quite a bit. She changes her FB status to "shaking." She then writes on Claire's FB Wall, "pick up please. I'm REALLY sorry about earlier an stuff but pelase pick up." She then changes her FB status to, "LAST SCAN. BASTARD CAN GET SOEONE ELSE TO DO IT." The upsetting item is a letter Johan wrote to Vanessa, in a way, 10 years earlier, after her mother's apparent suicide--a letter he never intended to give to her. It seems to say that he suspects she didn't actually commit suicide, but that there is only 1 man who knows what really happened, and he is unavailable to ask. Vladimir sends invites on Facebook to play the "Who Has the Biggest Brain?" game application. The highest-scoring player by 1.11 GMT Friday morning will become the king or queen, as appropriate. Vlad makes more Macbeth references in wall posts on Dawn's Wall. He also makes reference in conversations with various people to The Way of the Wolf. However, in one conversation in which this reference is made, he also says, "Good author you know," and, "did I miss an e there?" Dawn figures out that E.E. Knight wrote Way of the Wolf. Jane Doh also reports Vlad making reference in a conversation to a work he has not mentioned before: :He mentioned Kiplings story How the Leopard Got His Spots, then later in chat told me to root around (not in), and to LINK it up. Normally I'd think there was a website, etc., but there isn't one is there? Vlad refers to Jim as his prince at one point. (Sorry, Jim, just recording everything in case it turns out to be important!) Presumably after her date with John (which she may have ended prematurely), Vanessa tweets: net cafe:unsure on next steps.Can't trust anyone.John was a liar.Just started talking about my uncle then he said his name.I never told him! There is one place I could go. Uncle never knew about it but if I went there there'd be no net access as there's no phone line. Safe though. I'm voicing my thoughts here as i'm not sure what else to do. mum, why aren't you here anymore - i need you. greenwich? #arg ? not true... still have the key in my pocket. still have my cash card. still have brain and hope andcourage. just want a ride ina balloon now!LOL its freezing tonight though, at least i'm off streetz. for tongiht. ucles house, HIS house not mine. HIS life not mine. when did i lose mine sick a pin in a map time i think, but will have to be by train. could go to states or australia or or or no can't passport back in house. ok - i'm hellishly sleepy. emotion rllercoaster. wil see uncle tomorrow and have it out with him no computers. no scannig. just him and me. @dawndilion little time left @net cafe will thenstay here and drink coffee LOL. perhaps doze in the corner-i know the owner use to help out! Dec. 17 Vanessa reports sleeping well last night, though there is some imagery in her statement that she doesn't normally seem to use: :The lavenders blue and the stars twinkle. My mothers voice sings around me and I slept well. Friendz - thank you. No more LOLs just love. Vanessa sends out a message on FB: :For reasons i cant say yet things have gone really weird nd i need to make sure all the paperz and stuff are online. i'm going to post stuff to my mate claire and ask her as my house and computer arent safe anymore this may be last time you here from me this year but please be happy for me things are good. :the papers must never be seen by vladimir - none of it if he knows then things will be told to John or possibly higher up. please ive made 2 of you :the people to approve others up to you to trust them or not. i have to go as ive used most of my credit in this cafe sorting things out :love you al guyz :V Dawn and Telos are made officers of the 73939133 FB group. Their titles are "my trusty friend" and "my computer prince," respectively. Vanessa uploads a photo that was in her mother's locket. This turns out to be a photo of Countess Giulietta Guicciardi. She says, :last scan before i go has scanner this was in my mum's locket. she said whenever i meet people i trust, to show them this. "I will help them understand you" she said. Never got it but heck, its pretty isn't it! It is understood that Vanessa "posts" (North American: mails) more papers to Claire, who will scan and upload them for Vanessa when she receives them. Claire grumbles about this and tells Vanessa not to expect a Christmas present, but she will do it. However, she warns us that the postal system there "is shit at best, but over Christmas...?! Don't expect them to be done for a good few days." She says the pictures will be put in the 73939133 FB group when they are ready. Vladimir changes his Facebook status: "Odd how when you start writing Christmas messages, you reflect on those that have passed on more. Letters and cards not to be receieved anymore. Ludwig, you old goat, I'll miss you." The winners of the Biggest Brain competition are determined...but two boards result, since Vlad accepts Telos' Photoshopped cheating win (as he basically encouraged him to become king by any means necessary, as Macbeth did) as well as the actual rankings that place Dawn in the lead. Jim Sawyer eventually becomes the king on the latter board. Jim is also allowed to ask one question of Vlad & be guaranteed a truthful answer since he beat him in the challenge mode of the Biggest Brain app. Dec. 18 The kings of the two boards receive password-protected files. Vladimir creates various photo albums on his profile which are only visible to players of the appropriate chess pieces--for example, there is a "Queens alone" album which only the 2 queens can see, a "Knights alone" album which only the knights can see, etc. The queens' album contains a quote from Timon. We are able to solve this, and find it provides a password to the kings which unlocks their files. See the Puzzles page for more info on the items each "piece" received. Claire reports that she has been seeing random images in her head in her sleep (she would call them nightmares "but they have no plot!"). When asked, she elaborates: :A crow other big black bird - can never tell difference was watching me. Felt really pervy you know. Not in a good way either ;) :Anyhow the bird flew off and it was just a bombardment of random images. Not all of them flashed fast but there were a lot of butterflies, all flapping their wings in a glass case. O, and a big rabbit, like the one in Donnie dArko, looking at a pocket watch. This dream is reminiscent of one Vanessa had Dec. 13 (see above). Dawn suggests, "The black bird is probably a raven. Vanessa had a similar dream about a raven and a "pale fire". I wonder if Frank (the rabbit from Donnie Darko) symbolizes either being late for a very important date, or time is running out for Alice." Dec. 19 Vladimir posts a note on Facebook including a picture. See the Puzzles page under "Girls Hindered With A Cherubic Frill". Vlad also says that the person of each gender who scores the highest on the Biggest Brain Facebook application by 1:11 PM (his time) "can ask me a question. ... Question will be privately messaged to me. Answer, however, will be made public. Somewhere, with only the questionner being told where." Claire has an odd encounter with John: :Ok, weirded out. Went clubbing earlier tonight 9 or so and this guy comes up to me, all nice and al. Says his name is John and, well, before I know it, I'm accepting a drink off him! that someone asks ME - usually one of my mates. So, long story short, I chat to hi for a few minutes and then he apologises and walks off. Men huh. Weird bit though. 2 hours had passed. :Drink tasted fine. People I spoke to said we had stayed at the bar for a few minutes and he then walked off. Only after he went and I noticed the time did I remember how V had met a guy called John in similar circumstances. :Came home straight away - can't go to the police would I say - I got drunk and lost some time?! and no one else to talk to - help me please! She decides that John must be watching her Facebook, and decides to log off & just chat by e-mail the next day. Dec. 20 Vladimir says in a conversation with Amanda Logan that today may be his last day. He quotes part of The Charge Of The Light Brigade by Alfred, Lord Tennyson: :...not to make reply, :...not to reason why, :...but to do & die, ...and then says, "I must make preparations for the longest night. Farewell." Amanda reminds us that tonight is the longest night of the year (winter solstice), and comments, "Not much time to do things, for a fellow who can't go out at night!" Vlad's Facebook status quotes "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night": :As a Grave men, near death, who sees with blinding sight, I will bid farewell to you all. If I survive the next 78 hours I will return. If not, heed my words and read between the lines, under the lines, around the lines. Look for patterns. It is not enough to find the man who's name is Ludwig for example, you need to unravel the link s between ... See Morehim and the pictures. Pieces. I will be here until 1.12pm. Then two questions finalised. Then the 13 candles are needed and I will prepare myself for the biggest battle - such a little time....Alone it seems as none understand the music yet. Dec. 23 Several of us get sent a strange e-mail from a J. P. Weiller: Dear Facebook User. It has been noted that there has been recent activity between your facebook account and a user that goes by the name of Vladimir Sirin. He is currently under investigation for crimes against the English government. If this user contacts you, please do not engage conversation with him, but report his movements directly to our department of investigation by electronic mail. Failure to do so will be deemed as aiding and abetting one under criminal charges. Thank you. J.P. Weiller. Officer of dept .18, Great british ministry of defence. Providing for our people. Vlad posts some sort of auto-message: :VSIRIN AUTOMATED SERVICE: ONE QUESTION RECEIVED FROM J.SAWYER. ONE QUESTION AWAITING FROM D.ELLISON. RELAY IN OPERATION. 4d 41 52 55 43 20 41 49 52 4f 54 43 49 4d 20 54 41 4d 41 See the Puzzles page for further discussion of this. Dec. 24 Claire mentions that her computer got a "Weiller worm" her brother somehow got on her computer. This should alert us to look for something hidden in the e-mails we got yesterday, but it doesn't, heh. However, her "post" (mail) has finally arrived, so when her computer is working and her Christmas wrapping is done she will certainly get to doing more scanning and uploading. Dec. 27 After our holiday-break hiatus of this ARG, Vlad changes his FB status: :Surfacing from the depths again. Soon will be stronger than jean and his petty armies. Amandel asked, "Would that be a Jean Pierre W? He's been following your activity here quite closely." Vlad's reply: :Yes. My health has suffered. I need a lot of sleep now but soon, like the sun, my strength will be gathered. Until then, prepare yourselves. If he has made contact then the second move is faster now. I will counter when my sides are ready. Completely understand everything I have laid before you then you will be prepared. Watch the pendulum swing, and understand all about the butterflies. They are not, and never will be, just decoration. Dec. 29 After making inquiries of J. P. Weiller, Amandel got this response: :I can, but not permitted at this time. However, if we were to meet, or at least meet online via chat, this may be addressed? Please inform me as to your times as I am aware you are not residing in an English address at current. If electronic communication is insufficient, it is also possible via land-based written mail, should you provide your address :J.P. Weiller. :Officer of dept .18, Great british ministry of defence. :Providing for our people. Dawn reports, :I shot off a short email to J Pierre, asking if I could "know what Dept. .18 is" and "if I'm in danger?". His reply was :No. :Yes. Vlad asks if those who received e-mails from Weiller checked them for virus, ciphers and the like; Telos finds a hidden message in Base64 in the e-mails that reads "TU9WSU5HIFRIRSBTRUNPTkRTIEZPUiBOQVRJT05BTCBERUZFTkNF" and translates to "MOVING THE SECONDS FOR NATIONAL DEFENCE". In his chat with Telos, Vlad says, referring to Weiller and his friends, "The only time I will deal with those argonauts is when they return what they took from me. That, of course, is impossible." He also says, "I hope we are working for the same goal. You are only at the beginning. I have travelled the Lemniscates quite a few times already." The lemniscate is a symbol of infinity. However, he also emphasizes that he is human and "not as old, cold and bitter as we may first think," so this statement is not about him being very old or immortal. Vlad also mentions to Telos that most of the pieces got new pictures today, with one piece getting words instead. (This piece turns out to be the knights.) Vlad posts an image to his wall with the caption "It has moved from the first to the seconds, yet the players are still at 0." See picture on the related section of the Puzzles page. Dec. 30 The Puppetmaster apologizes for doing so, but has to break the 4th wall temporarily for legal reasons, asking that any player who is under the age of 16 notify him via private message. He promises to remove the OOG post in 1 week. So...if you're under 16, send Vlad a message. Vlad posts a puzzle to his page (the PM said this was to compensate for breaking the 4th wall). See discussion under "The defining scientist" on the Puzzles page. Vlad asks Sirannon, "Have any in your piece-movement group realised the 'potential' of what lied hidden in Timon yet?" Note that Sirannon is a rook; perhaps figuring out the new clue given to the rooks will lead us further? Claire's Facebook status asks if there is one of us to whom Claire could post (mail) some of the papers...for some reason, every time she goes to do some scanning, she gets a phone call or is otherwise sidetracked, almost as if she is not meant to do the scanning. Dec. 31 Vlad sends a message to the kings, queens and knights: :Subject: KGKn a typo meant to be KQKn, based on this appearing in the message itself as well as in a chat with dreamerblue today :The huge black clock hand is still at rest but is on the point of making its once-a-minute gesture; that resilient jolt will set a whole world in motion. KQKn :Happy New Year. Midnight I will be at rest. I bid thee well and thank thee for 2009s company. 2010 will bring the memory to speak once more. It is discovered that KQKn is an endgame approach with an attack on the Queen by a chessmaster. Perhaps this is his way of saying "Happy New Year"--endgame, end of the year--or perhaps it is meant to be more. Vlad's Facebook status: "Just one more knight to go, but all the hierarchies are now established - The 2 Kings should embrace 20 10 though. The rest understand the balance in Proverbs. JPW can have his 2010 revelations, we will have ours." Amandel suggests this refers to 2 Kings 20:10 and In a chat with dreamerblue, Vlad mentions we are "Soon to the equinox". When asked whether the equinox was not March 20, or if he was speaking metaphorically, he replies, "Yes," and winks. He then says, "There is one knight on one board, two on another." He seems to want that last knight spot filled. Bringing up JPW in chat with Vlad causes him to get upset and end the chat. Vanessa pops onto Twitter briefly and asks if there is one of us to whom Claire could post (mail) some of the papers. Claire's Facebook status is still the one asking about this. Although she grumbles about the possibility of posting things internationally, she does wonder if it might not be better to get them out of the country if John is in the country.